Amor con olor a flores
by Elideth.ra07
Summary: Esta historia es mi regalo para Helena Pachuca, como parte de la actividad de intercambio del grupo Sheith Paradise 2.0 ¡Espero que lo disfrutes, Helena! 3


_**Amor con olor a flores.**_

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Casi tres años atrás, Shiro había decidido abrir aquella pequeña florería a la que le tenía tanto cariño. Aquel lugar había comenzado como un pequeño negocio que apenas y le daba lo suficiente como para mantenerse andando y no dejar morir a Shiro de hambre en el proceso. Con el pasar del tiempo, y para su suerte, el lugar fue creciendo poco a poco en popularidad y, por supuesto, en clientes. Por todos lados de la ciudad fue haciéndose conocida aquella pequeña florería con una cantidad impresionante de flores de distintos tipos y colores, con las que el dueño formaba preciosos ramos y adornos con una habilidad increíble. Shiro no podía estar más orgulloso de aquel logro.

Durante ese mismo tiempo, había entablado varias amistades con algunos de los trabajadores de las otras tiendas en la calle. Uno de ellos, era el dueño de la librería del frente.

El señor Kogane era un hombre bastante apreciado entre las personas del lugar, y Shiro no tardó mucho en averiguar por qué. A pesar de que tenía una apariencia bastante seria y severa, era una de las personas más amables y generosas que él hubiera conocido. Nunca titubeaba si se trataba de ayudar a alguien, siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo y apoyo para quien la necesitara, y todo el tiempo trataba de alegrar a las personas a su alrededor, cosa que lograba sin problemas. Era una especie de padre adoptivo para todo aquel que quisiera que lo fuera; aun cuando solo lo veían unas horas al día.

Shiro lo conoció el primer día en que su florería abrió. El señor Kogane había llegado poco antes de que la jornada laboral terminara y había comprado un pequeño ramo de rosas.

—Para mi esposa —había explicado, con aquella sonrisa cómplice que comparten los enamorados con la simple mención de la persona que aman.

Desde aquel día, el señor Kogane había regresado cada día sin falta para comprar un pequeño ramo de flores distintas, convirtiéndose en el cliente más fiel de Shiro, al punto en el que tenía preparado ya un ramo en el momento en el que el señor Kogane llegaba a la florería.

Aun así, eso no le impedía detenerse a charlar sobre el día con Shiro, sobre algún libro nuevo en la librería que todo mundo estaba comprando, o para simplemente darle algún consejo cuando más lo necesitaba. Y vaya que los necesitaba algunos días.

Shiro siempre recordaría al señor Kogane como el hombre amable y bondadoso que siempre fue con él y con todo aquel que lo conociera lo suficiente. Fue por eso que la noticia de su repentina muerte afectó tanto a Shiro y, en general, a los todos los trabajadores de los alrededores.

Día con día, la librería desprendía un aura más y más deprimente con aquel cartel permanente de "cerrado" y las ventanas entreabiertas que dejaban ver el interior de la librería, que carecía ya del ambiente alegre y luminoso que solía tener cuando el dueño aún vivía. Shiro sentía una cuchillada de remordimiento cada que miraba el lugar por más de dos segundos, todo por el hecho de no haber asistido al funeral del señor Kogane pero, según le habían dicho, su familia había insistido en tener una despedida más familiar para él.

Así que había perdido para siempre a un muy querido amigo, y ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él como era debido. Algunos días, le era difícil contener las lágrimas al ver como la librería seguía vacía y desprovista de aquella cálida alegría que siempre había persuadido a las personas para adentrarse en ella y salir de ahí con una cara alegre y un nuevo libro por leer.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Pero, como siempre, la vida siguió para el resto de las personas, y así lo fue para Shiro. Por más que extrañara las agradables pláticas con el señor Kogane no podía dejar que su negocio decayera porque él también lo hiciera, por lo que su negocio siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Claro que de vez en cuando su mirada viajaba inconscientemente hacia aquel negocio frente al suyo, aun abandonado, y súbitamente la nostalgia le invadía, haciéndole flaquear por unos momentos antes de que seguir con su trabajo. Shiro nunca había perdido a un amigo antes, y sin duda era mucho más doloroso de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que su mirada se dirigía con nostalgia hacia la librería que notó algo diferente en el lugar. Un detalle en lo más mínimo, pero suficiente como para llamar su atención: una de las ventanas del lugar, justo al lado de la puerta, abierta de par en par que dejaba ver una parte del interior del lugar con perfecta claridad. Trató de ignorarlo, pero simplemente no pudo.

Por suerte, no había ningún cliente por atender, por lo que pudo observar con mayor detenimiento el lugar sin tener que estar ignorando a alguien. Fue entonces que vio una silueta moviéndose entre los aparadores, como si buscara algo… y después desapareció, cubierta por el resto de las ventanas cerradas que no permitían ver más allá de su fachada de madera. No pudo observar más, pues recibió una llamada para hacer un pedido. El resto de la tarde se le fue entre armar ramos y arreglos con flores, entregar pedidos y pedir más flores para su inventario, por lo que le fue casi imposible revisar de nuevo la librería en busca de aquella misteriosa silueta que rondaba el lugar; y cuando tuvo por fin un poco de tiempo libre, el lugar había vuelto a su usual aspecto solitario.

Estaba bastante seguro que no había alucinado con aquel suceso, pues este se repitió durante varios días seguidos en los que pudo observar una o dos ventanas abiertas de par en par, algunas luces encendidas e incluso el cartel de "cerrado" desaparecido, así que era bastante claro que no había sido una alucinación de un momento, sobre todo cuando los trabajadores de las otras tiendas comenzaron a decir lo mismo.

Fue solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran a él los rumores: el hijo del señor Kogane había decidido reabrir la librería y manejarla él mismo para no dejar morir el legado más preciado de su padre.

Pasó poco más de una semana antes de que Shiro viera nueva actividad en la librería, específicamente a personas entrando en esta y saliendo poco después con sus nuevas compras. No le tomó más de dos segundos decidir ir a saludar al nuevo encargado y dar sus condolencias de forma adecuada.

Justo después de terminar los trabajos pendientes y poco antes de su hora de almorzar, Shiro arregló un pequeño ramo con distintas flores coloridas, un pequeño regalo de cortesía, y salió hacia la librería de enfrente, asegurándose antes de haber puesto el pequeño cartel de cerrado que usaba en sus descansos. Shiro entró a la librería como había hecho muchas veces antes, no sin cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, y caminó con paso lento hacia el familiar mostrador.

Fue recibido por un joven un par de años menor que él, con un aspecto distante y triste a pesar de que sonreía en un claro intento de ser amable. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza casi tan profunda como el color violeta que estos tenían, y era fácil adivinar que poco antes había estado llorando, por más que intentara disimularlo.

A pesar de su aspecto triste, era demasiado fácil perderse en la delicada belleza del chico. Sus rasgos finos eran difíciles de ignorar, sus ojos violetas eran del tipo en el que cualquiera podría perderse y aquel estilo desaliñado en su cabello le quedaba ridículamente bien por donde se viera.

Era bastante obvio que Shiro se había dejado embelesar por completo por lo inesperadamente atractivo que era aquel chico, porque por un momento, no fue consciente de absolutamente nada más, ni siquiera del hecho de que el chico le estaba hablando… notablemente cada vez más irritado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que se había estado viendo como un idiota durante todo ese tiempo, Shiro se sonrojó por la pena justo antes de aclarar su garganta y tratar de formular una disculpa decente que no le hiciera quedar aún más mal de lo que él mismo ya se había hecho ver.

—Hola… yo… lamento esto, me perdí por un segundo y... — Claramente estaba fallando monumentalmente en su disculpa, así que decidió dejarla morir por la paz. Con un suspiró, volvió a mirar al chico frente a él, el cual le devolvía la mirada con cara estupefacta y, ciertamente, un tanto molesto— Lo siento. Tú debes ser el hijo del señor Kogane, ¿no es así?

Recordó que muchas veces antes, el señor Kogane había mencionada a su esposa y a su único hijo del cual, por más que intentaba, no podía recordar su nombre. Aunque, aun si lo hubiera hecho, al chico parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, soy yo —le escuchó decir, su actitud aun trataba de ser amable pero era bastante obvio que prefería que Shiro se marchara de inmediato—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Mi nombre es Shiro… bueno, no es mi nombre real, por supuesto… mi nombre real es Takashi pero nadie más lo usa a menos que…

—Está bien, Shiro. ¿Qué se te ofrece? — el chico lo interrumpió antes que pudiera avergonzarse más a sí mismo, cosa que Shiro agradeció infinitamente. Más aun, le tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que ahora el otro se veía un poco menos molesto e incómodo con su presencia.

—Yo… vine a traer estas flores, es un obsequio de bienvenida… o algo así — respondió, aun un poco apenado, pero notablemente más relajado—. Verás, tu padre solía comprar en mi florería todos los días y yo… bien, pensé que sería bueno pasar a saludar y… dar mis condolencias por lo que… por lo que le pasó.

—Ah, claro. Yo... en verdad lo aprecio, sí. Gracias.

Se podía notar el agradecimiento en la voz del chico, cosa que a Shiro lo hizo extrañamente feliz. Después notó como el otro extendía las manos hacia él, lo cual confundió a Shiro por un momento hasta que cayó en cuenta de que esperaba a que le entregara el ramo que traía en las manos. Al notar la cálida pero triste sonrisa en el otro cuando tuvo las flores en sus manos, Shiro no pudo evitar la sensación de querer abrazarlo, cosa que obviamente no iba a poder hacer sin quedar como un loco. Así que simplemente devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias. A mi madre le encantarán. Y ahora que lo pienso... supongo que tú trabajas en la florería a la que iba mi padre todos los días, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí! Tú padre iba todos los días a comprar, sin falta. Así es como lo conocí... era un buen hombre, y un gran amigo.

Al decir aquello, Shiro pensó por un momento qué tal vez parecía raro que considerara como amigo a un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad, pero si el chico había pensado lo mismo no dio señales de ello. En su lugar, había asentido suavemente conforme Shiro hablaba, como si ya hubiese recibido aquel comentario antes.

—Mi padre solía hacerse amigo de todos. Supongo que era muy fácil para él...

Un suspiro compartido llenó el silencio que se formó entre ambos luego de aquello, seguido de un sonido incómodo que Shiro hizo con su lengua, mientras balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro.

—Creo... creo que debería irme ya y dejarte trabajar en paz, ¿no es así...? —Shiro quiso llamarlo por su nombre, pero se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no se le había pasado por la mente preguntárselo. Pero nunca no era demasiado tarde — Lo siento, creo que aún no sé tu nombre...

—Ah, claro. Lo olvidé. Me llamo Keith —Keith extendió su mano hacia Shiro, y este la estrechó sin dudarlo, soltándolo solo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Keith. Fue un gusto conocerte. Y bueno, si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo... trabajo justo en frente, en medio de todas esas vistosas flores... no te será difícil encontrarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Nos vemos después, entonces... —con eso Shiro entendió que era hora de irse, así que hizo un ademán de despedida, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. La voz de Keith lo interrumpió a medio camino, haciéndole detenerse— De hecho, creo que sí puedes ayudarme con algo. Verás, ya casi es mi hora de almorzar y realmente no conozco los alrededores demasiado bien… ¿sabes de algún lugar bueno en donde pueda comer…?

—¡Por supuesto! De hecho… justo iba a ello —técnicamente no era una mentira. Solo que no pensaba comer en otro lugar, él mismo había llevado su propia comida. Pero aquello era la perfecta excusa como para poder hablar un poco más con aquel chico tan… interesante. Shiro estaba seguro de que había mucho más en él que una simple cara bonita—. Si quieres acompañarme… para mí sería un placer.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Aquel primer almuerzo había sido un tanto incómodo para ambos al inicio, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, ambos se veían cada vez más cómodos en presencia del otro. En medio de cada risa y broa compartida, Shiro notó como Keith parecía cada vez menos distante, e incluso un poco menos triste a como lo había visto al inicio. Para cuando ambos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos negocios, cualquiera hubiera dudado si le dijeran que aquellos dos chicos acababan de conocerse horas antes.

Y, a partir de ese día, los dos se volvieron cada vez un poco más cercanos. Casi sin darse cuenta, Shiro se encontraba esperando ansiosamente la hora del almuerzo, pues eso significaba pasar el rato con Keith. Aquella hora era la más preciada para ambos, y eso era bastante obvio en sus rostros al mirarse cuando por fin tenían su descanso.

Conforme aumentaron sus salidas para almorzar también lo hicieron las bromas, los chistes privados y las risas entre ambos, así como alguno que otro momento emotivo en el que alguno de los dos compartía algún recuerdo del padre de Keith.

Pero, sobre todo, aumentó la inevitable atracción que Shiro había sentido por Keith desde el primer momento en que lo había visto y, aunque no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones al respecto, Keith parecía sentirse de la misma manera. Los coqueteos discretos entre ambos eran cada vez más comunes, al igual que los sutiles roces intencionales que intentaban hacer parecer como accidentales, e incluso los silencios que los rodeaban de vez en cuando que, lejos de ser incomodos, eran como una invitación por parte del otro para que se acercaran un poco más, que perdieran aquella sutil timidez que los solía limitar a ambos y que, al menos una vez, tomaran ese paso que claramente ambos querían tomar.

Y aunque Shiro no se atrevía a dar aquel paso aun, sí decidió hacer algo que claramente pondría en evidencia sus sentimientos hacia Keith… en caso, claro, que este supiera interpretarlo. Fue así que Shiro comenzó a dejar flores en la entrada de la librería cada día, sin falta y pocos minutos antes de que Keith llegara al lugar, así se aseguraba que él la recibiera. Keith no comentaba nada cuando se veían para almorzar, o al menos no lo hizo durante un buen tiempo. Hasta el día en que encontró un par de astromelias esperando a ser recogidas por su destinatario.

—Entonces… tal parece que tengo un admirador secreto o algo así… — ambos estaban, como era costumbre, en el pequeño local en donde habían ido a comer la primera vez. Ambos habían permanecido en silencio por un buen rato mientras comían, así que aquello era lo último que Shiro había pensado escuchar.

Shiro simplemente fingió no saber a qué se refería el otro.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bien. Todos los días recibo una muy bonita flor, cosa que en realidad no es muy común. Al menos no conmigo, no señor. Y… hoy recibí una que es casualmente famosa por una muy romántica historia que hay alrededor de ella. Y de la cual, curiosamente, había estado hablando hace unos días.

—Vaya… eso da miedo, ¿estás seguro que no se trata más bien de un acosador?

—Eso había pensado, claro —ambos se sonreían con aquella sonrisa cómplice que se había tornado muy común entre ambos, pero la sonrisa de Keith era ciertamente más amplia, sus ojos se veían de un color aún más intenso de lo normal, como a la expectativa—. Pero luego pensé en que, en realidad, esa historia solo te la conté a ti, Shiro. En la librería, cuando no había nadie más… ¿no crees que es demasiada coincidencia?

—Sí, sí lo es. Creo que deberías revisar si no tienes algún micrófono escondido en la ropa o algo así… parece que es algo que se utiliza muy a menudo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez usó uno de esos… y espero por su bien que lo siga usando… —comentó Keith, su mirada fija en Shiro mientras se encogía de hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia a aquello a pesar de que en su mirada era bastante obvio que seguía a la espera de la respuesta que quería escuchar por parte de Shiro— Creo que, a quien sea que haya puesto ese micrófono, le gustaría saber que estaría dispuesto a tener una cita con él si así me lo pidiera… digo, después de tan atento detalle es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no lo crees… Shiro?

—Entonces, ¿irías a una cita conmigo? —ya ni siquiera se preocupó por seguir con el juego, simplemente estaba tan feliz de escuchar que podía tener una oportunidad con Keith de ser algo más que buenos amigos que no pudo mantener aquella actitud sarcástica por más tiempo—. Como… ¿en una cita, cita? No una cita para almorzar con un amigo, ya sabes… una cita formal.

—Sólo si admites que tú eres el que me ha mandado las astromelias.

—Creí que eso era bastante obvio. Sí, yo te mandé las astromelias, Keith.

—Sí, era muy obvio. Solo quería que lo admitieras…

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Y, tal como Keith había prometido, ambos tuvieron esa cita aquel mismo día, cuando el último cliente de sus locales se fue y la hora de cerrar llegó. Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro sin saber bien hacia donde se dirigían, solo hablando como lo hacían comúnmente, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque repleto de diversas flores silvestres e incontables series de luces que iluminaban todo el lugar y contrastaban perfectamente con los colores del atardecer, dándole un aspecto ideal para cualquiera que quisiera perderse en aquel cursi ambiente. Que fue exactamente lo que Keith y Shiro hicieron. Encontraron un pequeño puesto de comida cerca de ahí y pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche juntos.

Y tal vez aquella no fue la cita más lujosa o la mejor planeada, pero fue la primera en una larga lista de citas después de esta, cada una mejor que la otra. Sobre todo, claro, después de que ambos fueran oficialmente una pareja.

Ya fuese viendo terribles obras de teatro locales, o pasando juntos su día libre en casa, tomando chocolate caliente y viendo películas toda la tarde; o cenando en aquel nuevo y lujoso restaurante del que todos estaban hablando, ambos disfrutaban enormemente cada cita, cada instante que podían pasar juntos después de un largo día de trabajo.

Ambos eran indudablemente felices al lado del otro, y el gran amor que comenzaron a sentir el uno por el otro fue solo creciendo con el pasar de los días, los meses y los años.

Y, aun cuando Shiro cerró la florería un par de años después, Keith nunca dejó de recibir flores cada día al llegar a la librería, siempre acompañadas de una pequeña nota que le recordaba lo mucho que su ahora esposo lo amaba. Como si en verdad necesitara recordar aquello… como si Shiro no se lo recordara cada día al llegar a casa, o antes de dormir, o antes de que ambos salieran a trabajar… o realmente en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

Era imposible negar el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro, un amor que solo había ido creciendo desde el momento en que ambos habían decidido entregarle su corazón al otro, y que estaban seguros se mantendría así incluso más allá del final de los días, no solo de ellos, sino del amor mismo.


End file.
